1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for scanning an original picture photoelectrically to obtain picture signals in a picture scanning reproducing machine, such as a colorless scanner, a color scanner, a facsimile etc. and particularly to a method for scanning a plurality of scanning lines simultaneously per one rotation of an original picture cylinder to pickup the corresponding number of picture signals to those of the scanning lines, whereby recording a reproduced picture is carried out in the picture scanning reproducing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a previously proposed picture scanning reproducing machine of a cylinder type, for example, such as a color scanner and a color facsimile, picture signals corresponding to only one color scanning line are obtained per rotation of the original picture cylinder. Accordingly, in order to increase the rate of pickup of the picture signals, the original picture cylinder is necessarily rotated at a high speed, and thus a digital processor circuit having a high speed processing ability for performing color controls such as color correction, gradation control, and so forth, is required.
Another problem encountered when the original picture cylinder is rotated at a higher speed than that presently employed in order to save the scanning time for the original picture, is that the picture scanning signals can not be accurately read, for example, due to insufficient energy of the scanning light beam for each picture element.
Notwithstanding these problems, a so called layout scanner has been developed which can reproduce on film a plurality of reproduction pictures having desired reproduction scales and layout positions from a plurality of original pictures. As a result of increased use of such layout scanners, higher pickup speed of the picture scanning signals from the original picture is becoming strongly required.